bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Esterwall Fitch
Gilnean}} |Row 4 title = Occupations: |Row 4 info = Councilman of the Range (Formerly) Lord of the House of Fitch |Row 5 title = Family: |Row 5 info = Casseric Fitch, son |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = }} Lord Esterwall Fitch is a Gilnean noble of the House of Fitch from the Fallow Crest. Having escaped to the Ashen Coast during the Forsaken invasion and later escaping Gilneas completely during the Orc attack, Fitch has always been a survivor. A cunning man, he later found himself amongst Lord Xavier Gregor's courtiers and later served as a councilman to his son, Adrian Gregor along with Simeon Houndsbane, Adam Finnick, Eylas Tolert, and Taren Borin. Irritated with the lack of Adrian's early progress in nobility and management of the Range and his disregard for his responsibilities regarding his former wife, Mari Darkwater, Fitch plotted against Lord Gregor alongside several other councilmen, laying the foundations for the First Range Rebellion. Esterwall personally captured Oliver Gregor upon his return, allowing the other councilmen to use Oliver's name for their own schemes while he rotted away in a cell under Hound's Ward. While not all of the councilmen supported the scheme, such as Adam, Fitch was able to bribe Taren and convinced Eylas. However, the councilmen were betrayed by one of their own. Near the apex of the scheme, Simeon Houndsbane locked them away and took full control, later leading to the Second Range Rebellion during which he took control of Oliver Gregor. The councilmen were later freed, and Fitch presented himself and the other councilmen to Liara Houndsbane as having not involved themselves in the two rebellions. He and Taren plotted to manipulate the baroness, although they soon found out she wasn't quite as pliable as they thought and decided to assassinate her instead, planning on having Simeon's bastard son Kryen legitimized. However, their plan was revealed by one of their former co-conspirators, Councilman Eylas Tolert. Always concerned with the management of lands rather than who controls them, he revealed the plan to Liara along with the council's involvement under Simeon. Following the failed assassination attempt that led to Taren's death, Fitch fled to his final holdout, an old villa just past the Greymane Wall, hidden away on the border of Forsaken territory. Led there by Eylas, members of the Blades attempted to take him into custody by sneaking in with the help of former General Thargear Whitebraid, who defected from his forces along with most of his guardsmen. However, after Cladriah Felweaver accidentally knocked out his son Casseric in a manner that looked like he was dead, Esterwall went berserk, drinking the contents of a vial that mutated him, and met his demise at the hands of the Blades in the ensuring fight. Attracted by the commotion, the Forsaken arrived at the villa shortly after the Blades teleported away, raising Esterwall into undeath. A lone woman then appeared, killing the Forsaken and leaving with Esterwall. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Undead Category:House of Fitch